


Comfort Food

by Branch



Series: Saving Nickles, Saving Dimes [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera is sick and being stubborn, and Yamamoto decides to step in. Unmitigated Fluff.</p><p>Warning: May cause tooth decay. To prevent cavities, brush well after each reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

"HA-CHOO!"

Tsuna almost flinched at the violence of Gokudera's sneeze. "Are you _sure_ you're all right? I mean, shouldn't you be staying home?"

"'mb fide," Gokudera muttered around his wad of handkerchief. It hadn't moved far all day, but when it had his nose had looked absolutely raw. "Not goig to slack off by job 'cause of a code."

Takeshi sighed and made a note to himself that Gokudera got more stubborn and foul-tempered when he was sick. He wouldn't have thought it was possible if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"Don't worry," he told Tsuna. "Gokudera is going home now."

Tsuna blinked. "He, um, is?"

Takeshi tucked his hands in his pockets and smiled, serene and immoveable, ignoring the evil glare Gokudera was giving him. "Yes. He is."

"Fuck you." It would have been more impressive if Gokudera hadn't had to blow his nose so hard before he could manage to enunciate it. Takeshi decided it was time to bring out the heavy weaponry.

"When you're better, if you like," he said, agreeably.

Tsuna and Gokudera both turned red.

"In the meantime, though, you should be resting, right? Tsuna is home and safe, you've done your job, time for dinner." Takeshi took ruthless advantage of Gokudera's flusterment to steer him on down the street, waving goodbye to Tsuna over his shoulder. Tsuna stood at his gate, watching them and shaking his head, but Takeshi thought he was smiling.

Gokudera called him names most of the way to his apartment. Takeshi smiled and agreed with every one, even the ones in Italian he still didn't understand. Though, after this long, there weren't many of those. Gokudera's energetic stomping lasted all the way up his stairs. Takeshi took over, though, when Gokudera fumbled with the buttons of his coat.

"You're taking a long, hot bath," he said firmly, unwinding Gokudera's scarf. "And then you're going to eat something. And then you're sleeping however long you need to. Got it?"

Gokudera snarled at him. Takeshi ignored it. "Bath," he repeated, turning away to rummage in Gokudera's cupboards for anything resembling food. "You can't guard Tsuna if you're this sick." He tracked Gokudera's steps across the apartment by the shuffling and banging into the few furnishings, and breathed a sigh of relief when the water went on. He hadn't been positive even the ultimate appeal to the Tenth would work this time.

Eventually he assembled rice that didn't seem to have dried out yet, some eggs, not too old greens, and rather a lot of pickles. Tamagoyaki and onigiri it was. He kept half an ear out while he cooked, listening to the water eventually turn off and the silence the followed. When it had gone on for a while he left off pressing the rice and tip-toed across to sneak a look in on Gokudera, long enough to see that his head was still above the edge of the tub, at least. He was cleaning up when Gokudera finally emerged, flushed and damp and breathing easier if the lack of handkerchief was any indication. Takeshi smiled and set Gokudera's plate out for him before turning back to the sink.

He listened to Gokudera's grumbling and stifled a chuckle when it turned muffled, as around a mouthful of food.

Eventually Gokudera brought his empty plate to the sink and elbowed Takeshi for room to wash it. Takeshi stood firm. "I'll do that. You go to bed before you lose all that heat from the bath."

Gokudera scowled at him, but didn't fight this time, dropping his plate in the water with what was probably a deliberate splash and trudging toward the bedroom.

Takeshi finished up quickly and brewed some tea and slipped into Gokudera's room with a cup, quietly in case he was already asleep.

He made a grumpy sound, so probably not.

Takeshi set the cup down beside the bed and eyed the thin blanket with disapproval. Gokudera was shivering, curled up with his back to the door. He'd gathered by this time that Gokudera would just get more stubborn if he pointed it out, though, so he went rummaging again, this time for covers. Hauling his finds back he silently spread out two more blankets and a very large towel.

And then he eased down onto the bed behind Gokudera and curled up around him, carefully bracing an arm over him so its weight wouldn't come down too heavily.

Slowly the shivers stopped.

Gokudera finally stirred. "You'll get sick, too," he husked.

"If I do then you can have your revenge, and make me take care of myself," Takeshi said lightly.

Gokudera snorted silently, just a huff of breath under his arm. "'Kay."

Takeshi lay quietly, and listened to Gokudera's breath finally evening out into sleep, and smiled, and didn't move.

**End **


End file.
